The Death Game
by Phantom the Shadow Writer
Summary: A story about a young man who gets tapped in a, MMORPG, video game and the only way to leave is to defeat all the levels in the game. (This book was inspired by the amine Sword Art Online, the game D&D, and the game Magic the gathering.)


The Death Game

By Phantom The Shadow Writer

(This is a story is an original story inspired by the anime "Sword Art Online", the game "D&D", and the game "Magic the Gathering")

 **Prologue**

January 1, 2025

13:00 hours

"Good morning everyone." The Female NNS reporter said. "I'm Savanna Night of the National News service and I will be your reporter of the day." She paused and glanced at the papers in her had. "First thing on today's news Body Works Gaming just released its new and highly expected game, a MMORPG, known as The Warrior Arts. For more details about this I sending it over to Jackson Walker, Who is over at BWG Gaming store." The screen switch to a young man who was standing in front of a white building.

"Thanks Savanna. I here at BWG store in Washington DC where what looks like hundreds people camped out to get one of the copies of the game." He said as a the camera panned over to the left were tons of tents and people were waiting. "One of the employees i interviewed today said this probably is the most expected game in this century."

"Can you explain how the game works and the equipment you need to to play it."

"Of course Savanna. BWG correction NTG, aka The Neural transmitting gear, allows the player to immerse themselves through her subconscious."

"So they play the game in there brain?"

"Kinda. It's like playing a huge video game through your dreams."

"Oh I see."

"Ya and the game itself is a huge multi level MMORPG. Where you can create your own destiny."

"Well it sounds grate Jackson."...

Three hours later.

"This is an emergency NNS broadcast." Savanna said. "If you have a friend or family member who is playing TWA, The Warrior Arts, who have not came back from playing this game. Please call the emergency telephone line sown below. Also please do not remove there NTG or unplug them from the internet. Over 200 people are now dead because of this. Again If you know someone who is in the game TWA please call the number below."...

March 15, 2025

12:00 hours

"We have some new for the families and friends of the people who are trapped in the game TWA. A gamer by the name Phantom who is trapped in the game at this moment. Back rooted his NTG before going into the game. So his friend, another gamer called Jacks, could watch what was going on though his computer monitor. We have requested access to the live stream but he has denied us access from it. 'It would not be fair to his friend that everyone could watch him day and night.' He commented and continued saying. 'I will create a website for the people who have friends and family in the game right now. That the feed will be shown on but I will turn it off whenever I see it necessary. The site will be up in the next couple weeks.' I hope this will give some of the people who have family members in the came some hope to see them again."...

March 29, 2025

15:00 hours

"Today at 12 o'clock pm the website "TWA Supporters" was open to the public view with the live stream of the gamer Phantom, who is trapped in the game." Savanna said as a small box popped on the lower right hand of the screen. Showing a young man of 18 wearing all black, with two swords on his back. "Also several funds has been started to support the website and for the people who are trapped in the game."...

January 1, 2026

13:00 hours

"A year ago today over 80,000 people all over world plugged in the MMORPG, The Warrior Arts and were trapped with the game. today there are 50,000 people still in the game and the rest have died. We send our wishes and prayers to the friends and families who have lost their lives and for the people still waiting for their loved ones to return. The "TWA Supporters" website which has the live video feed of the gamer Phantom has an average of 5 million watches per day. Also the funds for the "TWA Supporters" website and the funds for the people who are trapped in the game has reached over 20 million dollars."...

January 1, 2028

13:00 hours

"Good afternoon everyone my name Steven Stacks and I will be your new reporter for NNS afternoon ancker." He paused taking a deep breath. "Three years today 80,000 people logged on to the game TWA. They unknowingly were logging onto a game of death were if you die in the game you will die in the real life. Out of the 80,000 there are less than half till in the game. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the player and their families."... "We have found out from the gamer Jacks, who is also the curator of the website "TWA Supporters" that the players have cleared the 75th level in the game. In the game there is a total of 140 levels."... "All the players have been moved to several hospitals in japan. For long term care."...

August 19, 2029

18:00 hours

"Good evening everyone I have some exciting news. The gamer known as Phantom has defeated the Game master and has beaten the game TWA. The people who have been trapped in the game for over four years, 20,000 people. are now waking up been waking up from there unconscious states. The money that was donated to the "TWA Supporters" and related groups have now been activated to help the TWA game survive go through mental and physical therapy."...

The next day.

"We has some depressing new for everyone. It is confirmed the Hero who beat the game TWA, Phantom, is the only one who has not awaken from his unconscious state in the Japanese long term facility. Although his NTG has been safely removed. We are waiting for further information on this topic. You are in our thought and prayer Phantom. Please wake up soon."...

September 2, 2029

13:00 hours

"He is finally wake." Steven said skipping his intro. "The gamer who we watch go through so much and who beat the TWA is finally awake. Phantom, Age 22, awoke today at 10 am from his prolonged unconscious state."... "The Japanese Government has offered free schooling and training for the survivors of the TWA. The funds gathered by several foundation have also been given to help with the mental and physical therapy."...

 **Chapter one: The beginning**

"Good morning Dawson. Sleep well" A dark hair man said as I entered the room.


End file.
